


Lonely Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-posting of my deleted story formerly titled My Dear Watson.</p><p>Basically my headcanon (aka smut) about what could have happened between Sherlock and Joan in the missing time after Andrew's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Soul

Joan Watson sat shaking and crying in her favorite chair at Sherlock's brownstone. She looked down at her manicured fingernails, noticing a small chip on one nail. She could hear Sherlock's footsteps walking in from the kitchen.

"I've made you some tea," said Sherlock, handing Joan a medium-sized mug with smiley faces on it.

"What's with all the smiley faces on that mug?" she asked, feeling somewhat of a better mood, quickly adding, "You're not acting like a teenager on a sugar high again, are you?"

"Very funny, Watson, but I merely gave you this mug because it was the last one." He straightened up where he was sitting on the couch. "Now, I must get back to my work. There is a missing child that needs to be found and our suspect list is like finding a needle in a haystack, so to speak."

"Gee, thanks," said Joan, sipping her tea from the mug. "Well, I don't want to get in your way then," she added.

******

Hours later, Sherlock was laying in bed, unable to sleep because the case he was working on was so terrifying. He was just about to get up and get some Melatonin from the cabinet downstairs, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked up to the door and opened it, finding a teary eyed Joan standing in front of him.

"Sherlock?" she asked, on the verge of breaking down. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore, and now that Andrew's gone..."

"Well, alright," replied Sherlock, adding, "So long as you don't hog all the covers. I need a good night's rest before we head back to the precinct tomorrow."  
"Yeah, sure," said Joan, climbing in and getting under the covers. "Good night."

*******  
After about an hour, Joan woke up, startled, at the sound of Sherlock yelling in his sleep. She turned on the night light. "What is it, Sherlock?" she asked. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes," he said, stuttering through the words. "I had a dreadful nightmare in which I started using drugs again and you...you were so disappointed in me."

"Sherlock, it was just a dream," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. But, to her surprise, Sherlock grabbed her and began kissing her lips. At first she thought about trying to pull away, but she found herself parting her lips for him. His tongue entered her mouth, and she felt like some horny teenager, but she didn't care.

Joan thought Sherlock would continue to kiss her forever, but he soon began working his way downward, over her neck, and down her breasts as he unbuttoned her blouse. When he reached her navel, planting small, wet kisses around her belly, he noticed she had nothing but her panties on. By now, Sherlock could feel the wetness that had pooled in her underwear.

He slowly but surely pulled them down, then thrust two fingers into her wet cunt to see if she was ready. As Joan lifted the blouse off her shoulders, she could feel his hot breath on her as he ran his tongue from her clit all the way down to her anus and back again. She could feel the orgasm building up inside her, but she was shocked when he left to unbutton his pants.

Watson was a doctor, but she still had no explanation for how his dick could be so hard already. In the heat of the moment, she reached up and pulled him down onto his bed, then straddled his lap, the throbbing head of his cock pointed at her center. Within moments, she had lowered herself down on him, and they took to a steady pace until they both climaxed and rolled to the other side of each other, fast asleep.

~FIN~


End file.
